


Team Building Exercises

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: It's amazing, the trouble they can all get into together.(Four unrelated works focusing on a member of the group getting railed by other members of the team.Chapter 1: Johnny and Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Mark, Doyoung, Taeyong, YutaChapter 2: Jungwoo and Yukhei, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny, Mark, TaeyongChapter 3: Jaehyun and Jungwoo, Ten, Taeyong, JohnnyChapter 4: Yuta and Taeyong, Sicheng)





	1. Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> I put up a little poll on twt a few days ago asking who my followers wanted to see get passed around by the rest of the group. The choices were Johnny, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Yuta. Well...the poll did REALLY well, so I committed to writing all four, in order of popularity. So here we go! Each chapter is a self contained story, and the chapter is named for who the "star" of the show is, so it'll be easy enough to skip around if you only want to read about certain members.
> 
> Enjoy!

The dorm beds aren’t made to hold six fully-grown, healthily built men, but they’ve made do. It takes a little negation and a lot of giddy laughter before they find a position that works for them. Johnny lays sprawled out on the bed with, everyone crowded around him, looking down with wide, expectant eyes. 

“I would never guess he’d be into this.”

Jaehyun grins at Jungwoo’s words, watching as their dongsaeng strokes his thumb across Johnny’s lips before pushing in, straight to the second knuckle. Johnny immediately starts to suck, eyes glazed and a bit far away. Amazing. Barely getting started and already so pliant, so ready to be taken care of.

“Mm. It surprised me too, in the beginning,” Jaehyun murmurs, his hand reaching over to stroke across Johnny’s stomach. His touches are light; soft, tickling things that make Johnny flinch and groan around the digit in his mouth until Jaehyun’s touches become firmer. “For a while he definitely put on that tough guy power top act, but it didn’t take much to get him to tell me what he really wanted.”

There’s a wet sound as Johnny pulls off of Jungwoo’s thumb, panting softly. “I’m right here, you know.”

“No one was talking to you,” Jaehyun teases, swatting lightly at his thigh. It’s not a real strike - that’s not what this is about, not what they’re about - just a teasing pat that has Johnny grumbling and going back to Jungwoo as he’s dismissed from the conversation. This time he takes two fingers straight down, laving his tongue between them, getting them sticky and wet with saliva. 

Jaehyun is honestly surprised at the group they’ve put together for this. Sure, they’re all close, but this crosses a boundary into something that goes beyond closeness. Yet here they are. Jungwoo sits next to Jaehyun at Johnny’s left, touching and petting with wide, curious eyes. Yuta sits at Johnny’s right, occasionally leaning over to steal excited kisses from Taeyong, a wide, eager grin on his face. Doyoung is sitting on the other bed, happier to watch than participate, and Mark is between Johnny’s legs looking like he isn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this situation.

“Jyaaaaani,” Yuta sings, stroking the back of his knuckles over Johnny’s cheek before tickling teasingly under his chin. “What do you want, Johnny? How do you want us to touch you?”

Instead of replying Johnny looks to Jaehyun, a helpless look in his eyes. Jungwoo removes his fingers, smearing spit over his lips and down his chin. “J-Jae?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “We talked about this, babe. If you want something, you need to ask for it. I can’t read your mind so I’m not going to speak for you.”

Johnny immediately blushes bright red, looking down and turning his face as if that might hide him from the six sets of eyes waiting patiently for him to speak. Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun, expression open and sweet no matter the strangeness of the situation. “Hey, can we kiss him?”

They hadn’t really discussed that. Jaehyun’s not bothered, this isn’t some weird Pretty Woman situation. He’s not worried about Johnny falling in love with anyone else during this little activity. Still, it’s not up to him. He’s here to support and keep and eye on his boyfriend’s comfort level, not make decisions for him. “Johnny, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Johnny manages, though his gaze is still averted.

Taeyong looks to Yuta, whos smile becomes something sweeter as he gives a small nod of approval. Immediately Taeyong moves in, turning Johnny’s face towards him and pressing their mouths together softly. It starts off gentle, just a sweet brush of lips, really. But after a moment he manages to coax Johnny into responding, quick flashes of tongue here and there as their lips part and they both sigh into each other’s mouth. When Taeyong pulls away he’s grinning.

“We’re here for you, hyung,” he says gently. “Don’t be embarrassed. Just tell us what you want.”

That seems to do the trick. Johnny relaxes, blinking sluggishly up at them as he tries to collect his thoughts. “I wanna get fucked up. Come on me, make me filthy,” he says in a breathless rush, colour rising high in his cheeks. Jaehyun can tell it’s hard for him to ask for it, but he’s doing so fucking well. He’s completely out of his comfort zone and it looks beautiful on him. He rewards Johnny with a firm hand on his thigh, stroking along the smooth skin to reassure him of Jaehyun’s presence. 

Johnny reaches for Jaehyun’s hand, squeezing firmly. “Fuck me?” he asks breathlessly, eyes so wide and dark that he almost looks as gone as he does once he’s come a few times. 

Jaehyun nods, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “Anything you want, baby. This is for you.”

“Th-thanks. Now can someone please touch my dick? I’m fucking dying.”

Yuta giggles, and from the other bed Doyoung huffs an amused laugh. Jaehyun turns, off-handedly wondering if he’s okay over there. He’s met with that wide, toothy grin that they’re all so fond of, and Jaehyun shoots him a smile and a wink in return.

“Okay, I’m gonna...I got this,” Mark says from between Johnny’s thighs, and it honestly catches Jaehyun off guard. He half expected Mark to bail before it got good, to get spooked and run for the hills. But now he’s got a resolute look on his face, taking the lube that Taeyong hands him and working his over his palm, coating his fingers. He glances at Jaehyun as if looking for approval, waiting for him to nod before wrapping his fingers around Johnny’s length and stroking slowly.

Johnny lets out a low moan, which Jungwoo immediately muffles with a firm kiss. It’s sort of amazing watching Jungwoo kiss someone. His lips are thick and soft, so fucking plush as they work against Johnny’s, stopping occasionally to lick along the seam of his mouth. He pulls away, eyes bright.

“You just want to be taken care of, don’t you?” Jungwoo simpers in his best innocent voice, fluttering his eyelashes. “Poor Johnny, so big and strong, no one knew he just wanted to be kissed and petted and spoiled. Do you want us to spoil you, Johnny?”

Johnny looks up with a heavy lidded gaze, nodding frantically. “Fuck yes, please, I need it Woo…”

Jaehyun takes the opportunity to switch places with Mark, grabbing the lube from the mattress and coating a few fingers until they’re slick and dripping. When he strokes along Johnny’s rim he already seems so loose and ready - probably half excitement, half the fact that they fucked this morning to work some of Johnny’s more persistent nerves out. It’s easy enough to push two fingers in, grinning at the hitch of breath it earns him.

He takes his time working Johnny open, giving long, slow strokes of his fingers, occasionally scissoring or twisting or hooking them gently as he draws out. Mark has his hand back on Johnny’s dick, still wide eyed and a bit winded as he jerks him off. Out of the corner of his eye Jaehyun sees Yuta’s hand wrap around Taeyong’s hip, guiding him closer to Johnny’s face before kneeling behind him. 

“Want to come on his pretty face, Yongie?” Yuta coos, pressed close against Taeyong’s back, scattering a meandering trail of gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder. Taeyong seems to be melting into his arms, his cock twitching and curved against his stomach as he relaxes into Yuta’s hold. Yuta seems to relish in how easy it is, how comfortable they are, smile sweet and bright as he reaches around to tease the head of Taeyong’s erection.

“Where do you want it, Johnny?” Taeyong sighs, soft and blissful. He glances at Jaehyun briefly to offer a grin before turning back to Johnny. “Want me to come on your face? Or how about your chest?” Taeyong whimpers as Yuta takes him in hand, starting to work him slowly as he thrusts lazily against Taeyong’s ass. “C’n even come on your cock if you want, get you nice and messy.”

Jaehyun takes that moment to thrust in a third finger, crooking his fingers just right to nail Johnny’s prostate. Johnny grits his teeth and writhes, which in turn makes Mark huff out a small “hoh fuck” and Jungwoo laugh softly.

“Dealers choice,” Johnny manages to groan, blinking hard in an attempt to clear his mind. “Just...just do it.”

There’s a split second of silence before Yuta leans in close to whisper something in Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong immediately groans and lets himself be manhandled into place, straddling Johnny’s stomach as Yuta continues to work him over. He leans in, lets Yuta kiss him sloppily, lick into his mouth with a determined tongue as nimble fingers start to work him faster, finishing each stroke with an expert twist of Yuta’s wrist.

Jaehyun takes the opportunity to withdraw his fingers, grinning at the soft noise Johnny makes in protest. “Hand me a pillow, Woo?” As soon as Jungwoo passes it over he works it under Johnny’s hips, propping his ass up for better access. With firm hands he spread Johnny’s thighs wide, knees pushed as far out as his flexibility will allow, before trying to line himself up.

“Mark?”

Mark head whips towards him, almost like he’s expecting to be scolded. Instead Jaehyun just grins, raising an eyebrow. “Either hold his leg or line me up, I need a hand.”

It seems to take a year and a half for Mark to decide which he wants to do. Finally, with his brows drawn together resolutely, he wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s dick and helps to guide him into Johnny’s waiting heat. Johnny gasps and arches, toes curling where they’re suspended in midair. “Oh fuuuuuuck,” he sighs, taking a shuddering breath before sinking back into the bed, eyes flickering dazedly from person to person.

Yuta’s hand is working Taeyong faster, his hand moving in quick tugs now that it’s slick with lube and precome. “Are you getting close baby?” Yuta coos prettily, licking at the shell of Taeyong’s ear. “Come on, show Johnny how good he looks all spread out for us like this…”

Taeyong’s breath hitches in his chest, a few quick, staccato gasps as he writhes under Yuta’s attention. “I’m going to...oh my god...Johnny, fuck!” When he comes it’s in long spurts that stripe across Johnny’s chest, dripping along his pecs and nipples and down to his stomach. Yuta continues to stroke until Taeyong whines from the oversensitivity, stopping to instead kiss him deeply.

When Taeyong pulls away he looks punch-drunk, sex stupid in the way Jaehyun often feels after Johnny has worked him over. Jaehyun sets a slow pace with his hips as he watches Yuta and Taeyong whisper together, the latter carefully getting off of Johnny’s lap and practically collapsing to the side.

“Okay, do it,” Taeyong slurs, patting Yuta’s ass.

Yuta immediately shimmies to lay on his stomach at Johnny’s side, eyes wide and wicked as he smiles up at him. With a content hum he leans in, starting to clean Taeyong’s come off of Johnny’s skin with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Mark breathes, eyes somehow even wider. He jerking himself off now, watching curiously as Yuta carefully and methodically licks along Johnny’s chest, stopping to suck gently at his nipples. Johnny chokes out a stilted moan, watching as Yuta laps Taeyong’s release into his mouth again and again. Jungwoo seems content to watch, smirking slightly as he cards his fingers through Johnny’s hair.

“M-more, please,” Johnny begs, and Jaehyun isn’t quite sure what he wants more of. Everything, probably. Before anyone can do anything he pats Johnny’s thigh, getting his attention.

“Want to check in with me?” Jaehyun asks softly, immediately grateful for the way everyone stills and waits for Johnny’s answer. They’re not really safe word people (they’ve got them, they just don’t often use that system), more likely to just ask for what they want during sex. Stop means stop. It’s simple enough.

But Johnny apparently has no plans to stop. “I’m good. I’m so good. Fuck me harder,” he begs, sweat making a damp mess of his hair and skin. He tangles his fingers in Yuta’s hair, dragging him up for a sloppy kiss, sharing the taste of Taeyong between them. “Come on my face,” he asks desperately, opening his eyes to hit Yuta with his best sultry gaze.

Yuta is nothing if not a people pleaser. He shuffles closer, kneeling by Johnny’s shoulders before taking himself in hand. “C’mere Mark,” he singsongs, fluttering his lashes. “Race you.”

Mark does as he’s instructed, somehow the idea of competition taking him out of his own head and letting him relax a bit more. Soon enough he and Yuta are both stroking themselves with quick, rough movements, breath harsh and panting as each tries to finish before the other. 

“Leave it to them to make everything a competition,” Doyoung drawls from the other side of the room, and Jaehyun can’t help but choke out a breathless laugh. “You good, Jaehyunnie?”

Jaehyun nods, biting his lip as he glances over. Doyoung seems to be completely relaxed, not even touching himself as he watches it all go down. Strange, sure, but whatever floats his boat. “I’m fucking great. You good? You sure you don’t want to join?”

Doyoung smiles again and shakes his head. “I’m good. I like watching you guys have fun.”

Fair enough. Jaehyun angles his hips, grinding slowly against Johnny’s prostate. Johnny immediately gasps out his name, eyes fluttering shut as he works his hips back against Jaehyun in small circles. It times out well. Just as he closes his eyes from the surge of pleasure Yuta comes, giving a high, breathy gasp as he spills over Johnny’s lips and chin. Mark isn’t far behind, his own come striping the bridge of Johnny’s nose, painting across his cheek.

“Jaehyun touch me, please,” Johnny begs, and Jaehyun is caught off guard by the sight of him. He’s an absolute mess, covered in come and waiting for more, cheeks red and eyes glassy.

“Like hell I am,” Jaehyun chokes. “The minute I touch you you’re going to come. You can wait for Jungwoo and I, like the good boy you are.”

Johnny seems to do his best to obey, though he does whine softly and look expectantly at Jungwoo. Jungwoo laughs, shaking his head. “How am I supposed to say no to that face?” He finally removes his hand from Johnny’s hair, instead kneeling beside him. “Come on, open up.”

Immediately Johnny does as told, parting his lips and turning his head to the side. Jungwoo slides in easily, setting a steady pace, thighs tensing every time he rocks forward. He looks to Jaehyun, eyes glittering with mischief. “Shall we?”

Jaehyun grins, nods, and thrusts in hard. Johnny practically shouts around Jungwoo’s cock, doing his best to make it good and not choke despite how Jaehyun is slamming into his prostate with deadly precision again and again. Once Jungwoo is sure that Johnny can take it he starts fucking eagerly into his mouth, sliding deep enough to make him feel it but not so deep that Johnny chokes on his length.

Jungwoo reaches forward, tangling his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair and jerking him closer. “Mm, you’re doing so well, too, taking such good care of him,” he purrs, and hearing him say that sort of sends Jaehyun’s brain short circuiting. Their lips crash together frantically, Jungwoo trying to take it slow but Jaehyun having none of it, instead licking and sucking and biting as he pounds into Johnny with abandon. He feels a hand slide over his chest, looks over to see Taeyong smiling coyly at him, pinching and teasing Jaehyun’s nipples with a knowing glint in his eyes. That’s what does him in. He cries out, shoving in one, two, three more times before he comes, caught easily in Yuta’s arms when his body tries to give out on him.

All he can do is watch dazedly as Jungwoo continues to fuck Johnny’s mouth, pink lips parted as he drags in harsh breath after harsh breath. When he comes it’s with a pretty moan, eyes falling shut and head dropping to his chest as he spills down Johnny’s throat.

For a moment the only sound between them is harsh breathing, though it’s soon added to by Taeyong and Yuta speaking in sweet tones to Jaehyun as Mark helps Jungwoo onto his side. All of a sudden there’s a rough “Can I please fucking come now?” and Jaehyun can’t help but laugh.

Poor Johnny is a mess. He looks so beautiful like this. His face is covered in come, his lips are swollen and glistening with spit, and his cock is a flushed, vivid red where it lays against his stomach. Jaehyun crawls between his thighs, kissing the tip lovingly before taking it in hand.

“You’ve been so good,” he says softly, eyes bright and full of love as he jerks Johnny off. “So fucking patient, and you took care of us all so well. Didn’t he do good?”

Jungwoo is the first to agree. “So good,” he says sweetly, grabbing a shirt long since discarded and using it to gently clean Johnny’s face and torso. 

“That was so fun, Johnny,” Yuta sighs dreamily, rubbing a thumb in slow circles around Johnny’s nipple. “You were amazing.”

Johnny is squirming at the attention, cheeks bright pink as Jaehyun works him over. He’s always been like this, always needed the praise. No matter the brave, confident face he puts on in public, sometimes he just needs to break down and let someone else build him back up. Jaehyun is happy to be that someone, and even happier to let the others help sometimes.

“We love you, Johnny,” Taeyong says sincerely. “Like, you guys are _in_ love, but don’t forget that we love you too.”

“And you’re fucking hot,” Mark chimes in, earning another laugh from Doyoung.

It doesn’t take long from there. Jaehyun fists his cock, leaning in to draw his tongue along Johnny’s leaking slit, precome bright and salty against his tongue. Johnny manages a sharp “oh my god!” before he’s coming, spilling into Jaehyun’s waiting mouth. Everyone seems to be there, hands everywhere, petting his hair, stroking his thighs, lips whispering gentle words as he shakes and comes apart. And then when he comes down they’re there as well, soft and steady and ready to catch him, gentle him until he can put himself back together.

Jaehyun crawls to lay beside him, eyes bright as he strokes Johnny’s cheek. “You good?” he asks softly, leaning in to steal a tender kiss. “Was that what you wanted?”

Johnny can only nod, staring dazedly as Jaehyun continues to dote over him. When he finally manages to speak his voice is cracked and strained, rough from misuse. “That was perfect.”

There’s no awkwardness after that, no urgent need for everyone to part ways. They slowly get dressed, Jungwoo helping Jaehyun strip the bed before they all settle around the room, some cuddled together, some talking in soft voices, some fucking around on their phones. Mark has the genius idea to order pizza, and Doyoung offers to pay. For his part Jaehyun holds tight to Johnny, watching as he drifts in and out of sleep in his arms, sure that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him.


	2. Jungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei can't be there to help Jungwoo celebrate his birthday, so he asks some of the boys to lend a hand.
> 
> Characters: Jungwoo, Yukhei, Doyoung, Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark

“Is it working? Can you see us?”

Doyoung kneels in front of Johnny’s MacBook, eyes narrow as he fiddles with the keys. There’s a few moments of pointed silence before the screen flickers to life, Yukhei’s grinning face staring back. Yukhei gives an excited “yo!” when he catches sight of Doyoung. 

“Hey! I’m here.”

Doyoung grins, biting his lip and tilting the screen a bit. “Perfect. The wifi is awful today, I was worried it wasn’t going to work. Are you alone?”

“No, I brought everyone else along as a team building exercise,” Yukhei says drily, arching a brow. “Of course I’m alone. Is Jungwoo there?”

There’s some shuffling on Doyoung’s end as he grabs Jungwoo by the wrist, jostling him in front of the camera. They’ve got a precarious set up going on; the laptop is propped up on the coffee table with a few books under to give it extra height, and every now and then it wobbles until Johnny protests and more books are added around it for stability. They’ve pushed the furniture out to the edges of the room, a wide open patch of carpet now available to them with the long couch close enough that Yukhei can see everyone sitting on it. Jungwoo primly folds his legs under him as he’s forced into place, hands in his lap. 

“Hi Yukhei,” he says, smile soft, eyes bright. 

Yukhei is hit by a wave of emotion so strong it makes his heart thud in his chest. It’s been weeks now since they’ve seen each other in person, FaceTime a poor substitute for the warmth of Jungwoo’s skin against his own or the sweetness of his voice as he whispers in Yukhei’s ear. “Hi baby. You look so pretty right now. Was your birthday good?”

Jungwoo nods, looking up from under his lashes. Yukhei can see someone move in the distance, from the length of the legs he guesses it’s probably Taeyong. “Mhm. We went out for hotpot, and I think we’re going to drink and play games later. Were your interviews good?”

They make comfortable small talk for a bit, though somewhat more formal than they’d be if there wasn't a room full of people just behind Jungwoo. Every now and then Doyoung will walk by to set something on the table but Jungwoo carefully keeps his eyes on the screen, glued to Yukhei’s face. As if he could even look away. Yukhei looks gorgeous with his dark hair pushed back, his golden tan skin clean and free of makeup as he lounges in his hotel room. 

“I’ve gotta make sure...you want this, right?” Yukhei asks suddenly, eyes wide from a million miles away. “I’m not there to keep an eye on you, or check to make sure if you’re having a good time. Are you gonna be comfortable enough to enjoy yourself?”

Jungwoo laughs, light and soft, and it’s immediately enough to put Yukhei at ease. “You know Doyoung worries enough for all of us combined.” He pauses to laugh as Doyoung squawks his offence in the background. “He’ll keep an eye on things. And you and I both know that you don’t have to be here to know how I feel.”

Yukhei blushes, ducking his head down. “True. You remember your safe word? Everyone else knows it?”

“Tamagotchi,” Jungwoo says dutifully, soft hair flopping a bit as he nods. “And everyone knows it. Even if Johnny hyung laughed at me for it.” He smiles up into the camera, gaze softening. “I love you, Yukhei.”

“I love you too,” Yukhei says back eagerly, eyes bright. “You’re going to be amazing.”

The door on Jungwoo’s end opens and shuts, Mark bursting into the room with Jaehyun in tow. “Everyone else is gone, Yuta promised he’d keep them all busy until I send him a text later.” His eyes are wide as he shakes his head, seemingly overwhelmed by the loyalty displayed. “What a good bro.”

“He’s only doing it because Taeyong offered to blow him later for his troubles,” Jaehyun drawls, walking past the camera to flop on the couch. “Hey Yukhei.”

“Jaehyun hyung,” Yukhei answers, waving. “Okay. Should we…”

“Yes!” Doyoung stands, clapping his hands together once as if he needs to gather the attention of the handful of people sitting in close proximity to him. If he notices Johnny roll his eyes he pointedly ignores it. “Today we’re here to celebrate the birthday of the purity of NCT, Kim Jungwoo.” Everyone makes a big show of clapping and cheering, Taeyong reaching over to ruffle Jungwoo’s hair. For his part Jungwoo sits up primly, giving his best royalty wave and trying not to blush. “Now, we know that if we had our way we’d have Yukhei here to celebrate his birthday with him, but since that can’t happen we’re all going to step in to take care of him for Yukhei instead.”

Yukhei grins, giving a thumbs up. “Which...thanks guys. He’s got very specific birthday needs,” he teases, laughing as he can make out Jungwoo’s blush through the spotty connection. “Who’s going first?”

“We’ll figure that out in a second,” Doyoung says, moving to sit on the couch as well. They’ve all managed to squish onto the well-broken in furniture in some way, Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung sitting normally, Mark perched on one arm, Taeyong sitting on the floor with his back to Doyoung’s legs. “First, the birthday boy needs to strip for us.”

That earns more cheers, Jaehyun wolf-whistling as Jungwoo clambers to his feet. “I would have worn something cuter if I knew I was doing this,” Jungwoo huffs, glancing at the camera to make sure Yukhei has a good view. Once he knows his sight lines are good he makes a big show of running his hand over his stomach, swaying his hips back and forth to a rhythm he’s creating in his head despite the silence in the room.

Suddenly there’s a gentle “baby don’t stop” whispered from a few feet away, Taeyong jumping in to provide his soundtrack. Mark and Johnny quickly join in, and soon enough he’s got a song to strip to. Jungwoo grabs the hem of his shirt, strutting in a slow circle as he lifts it up, displaying the hard lines of his abs. More cheers, more whistling as he strips the ratty old t-shirt off and tosses it aside. His sweatpants are next, thumbs hooked under the waistband and pushed teasingly down past his hips, stopping just under the swell of his ass.

“God I miss that ass,’ Yukhei sighs wistfully. “Rest of the way, baby.”

Jungwoo turns his back to the camera, looking over his shoulder as he shimmies his hips, pushing his pants off and kicking them away. He repeats the motion with his briefs, soon standing completely naked between the laptop and the couch.

“Dayummmmm boy,” Mark catcalls, whistling. “Who said you could have an ass like that?”

“It’s a gift,” Jungwoo says coyly, lashes fluttering. With one more cute little shimmy he sinks to his knees, placing his palms on the ground and shaking his ass. “Come and get me, boys.”

“Shit,” Yukhei breathes, the only sound for a long few seconds.

Taeyong is the first to move forward, sliding to his knees so he can crawl up behind Jungwoo. He looks over Woo’s shoulder, smirking at Yukhei as he runs his hands over soft skin, across Jungwoo’s back and down to palm at his ass. “Doesn’t he look good, Yukhei?” Taeyong coos, biting his lip as he smacks a hand firmly against the top of Jungwoo’s thigh. “Good enough to eat, mm?”

“You gonna taste him for me, hyung?” Yukhei rasps, voice caught somewhere low in his throat. 

He watches with heavy lidded eyes as Taeyong leans in, trailing light, teasing kisses along Jungwoo’s spine. Here and there he’ll stop to scrape even white teeth against tender skin, cooing softly when Jungwoo makes a soft noise of complaint. “Shh, I’m going to make you feel so good, Woo,” he purrs, resting a palm on Jungwoo’s shoulders and pressing firmly until his shoulders are against the carpet, ass in the air. “Can you see, Yukhei?”

Yukhei nods, swallowing hard. “Yeah, I can see.”

“Good.” Taeyong leans in, eyes locked on the camera as he spreads Jungwoo open with delicate hands, drawing his tongue over his hole.

The effect is immediate. Jungwoo has always had a thing for being eaten out, so having it done while on display like this goes right to his head. He whines softly, forcing himself to open his eyes and look at the camera to watch Yukhei as Yukhei watches him. Behind him Taeyong is just as clever with his tongue as he is in everything else he does. He circles lightly around the rim, sucks gently, presses fluttering kisses against Jungwoo’s perineum before licking hard and dirty. He works on getting Jungwoo as wet as possible, moaning at the heady taste. 

“Yukhei doesn’t know what the hell to do,” Jaehyun laughs softly, hand on Johnny’s thigh as they watch it go down. 

Yukhei can’t help but moan, eyes glued to where Taeyong is knelt just behind Jungwoo, making him squirm and gasp so prettily. He brings a hand down to palm at the front of his jeans where his cock is starting to strain against the rough denim. “I know what I’d do if I were there, but that doesn’t help me here,” he says roughly. “Somebody kiss him, fuck.”

“Got it.” Mark eagerly gets up from the couch, stripping out of his clothes before sliding to his knees next to Jungwoo. He looks at the laptop for a moment, calculating angles in his head before coming up with a strategy. “Shift around a little, hyung.” With a little tugging and rearranging he ends up on his back, Jungwoo kneeling over him with Taeyong just behind. This gives Yukhei a better angle of the three of them, tangled together on the floor.

Wasting no time, Jungwoo leans down to kiss Mark with firm, impatient lips. He licks at the corner of Mark’s mouth, nibbles at the bottom lip, presses and tastes and teases as Taeyong goes back to licking him open. After a few minutes Taeyong pulls off, eyes bright and lips slick with spit. “Do we have lube?” he asks, eyes glinting feverishly. “Doie?”

“Of course we do,” Doyoung snorts. He gets up, steps a bit awkward and stiff as he moves to the table to grab the bottle he’d set out. “Here. Hurry up.”

“Hurry up,” Taeyong snorts. “There’s no fun in that.” He looks to Yukhei, smirking. “What do you think, Yukhei? Should I go fast or slow?”

Yukhei smirks, cheeks flushed. “Nice and slow. Make him beg for it before anyone fucks him.”

So Taeyong does just that. He starts with one finger, long and thin, pushed in slowly as Mark works on kissing Jungwoo stupid. Immediately Jungwoo whines and arches, whimpering prettily as Mark licks into his mouth, eyebrows drawing together and thighs easily spreading apart. He’s so pliable. Always has been for as long as Yukhei can remember, when they were trainees and roommates and so scared of each other as they explored their bodies and their pleasure.

“Mm, one finger’s not enough, is it baby?” Yukhei growls, palm pressing down against his aching cock. “Why don’t you ask nicely for another?”

Jungwoo pulls off of Mark’s lips, hair flicking out of his face as he turns to look at Taeyong over his shoulder. “Please, hyung?” he asks, fluttering his lashes and pouting his lips. “Please give me another finger? I want you to see how loose I can get for you.”

“Fuck,” Taeyong whispers, voice stuck somewhere in his throat. He looks towards Yukhei, who grins and nods. Withdrawing the first finger, Taeyong adds more lube before pressing back in with two, slow and careful. They twist and thrust, scissoring Jungwoo open, curling and searching for his prostate. “Better, Woo-yah?”

“So much better, thank you hyung,” Jungwoo gasps, darting down to kiss along Mark’s jaw. “Mm, can I suck your dick, Markie? Please?”

Mark’s cheeks turn a bright, burning red at the request, but he eagerly scoots up to give Jungwoo better access. “Anything you want, Jungwoo,” he pants, eyes glittering and dark. “It’s your birthday, right?”

Jungwoo smiles prettily, taking Mark’s cock in hand and pressing a lush kiss to the tip. “Mm. Thank you Markie.” With that he parts his lips, so thick and soft, wrapping them around the head and suckling gently. His tongue darts out, licking gently against the tip.

“Holy shit. Fuck,” Mark chokes, thighs tensing as he tries to hold still. “Taeyong hyung, give him three?”

It takes a moment for Taeyong to register that he’s being spoken too, hyper-focused on where his fingers disappear into Jungwoo’s slick heat. Once he registers what Mark has said he nods, eyes wide and lips bitten pink as he works his ring finger in with the others. With a clever hand he presses and rubs right against Jungwoo’s sweet spot, teeth sinking into his lower lip when Jungwoo cries out. 

“Shit, feels good when you make him moan,” Mark gasps, head falling back. He reaches down to slide his fingers into Jungwoo’s hair, tugging gently. “S’at good, Woo? You like it?”

Jungwoo pops off of Mark’s length, nodding eagerly, eyes wide and wet. “Mm, fuck yes, more, please…”

“I think Jungwoo needs to be fucked,” Doyoung instructs, voice a low purr. He’s sitting between Johnny and Jaehyun now, Jaehyun’s hand sliding firmly against his chest while Johnny palms between his thighs. “Do you want to fuck him, Yongie?”

Taeyong nods, adjusting to kneel properly behind Jungwoo as he withdraws his fingers. He unzips his jeans, pushing them down around his thighs. “You think he’s loose enough for...you know,” he says, blushing as he nods his head towards Johnny and Jaehyun.

“You’ll just have to fuck him open for them, won’t you?” Yukhei offers, voice a bit tinny as the connection goes a bit weird. He leans forward to adjust his laptop, picture once more going clear. “Just save them for last.”

Doyoung gets up from the couch, grabbing a strip of condoms and passing them out. “Here. We’ll all need them,” he says, smirking. Before he sits back down he kneels next to Jungwoo, kissing him slow and deep. His hand rests on the side of Jungwoo’s neck, thumbs stroking lightly along his jaw. “Mm. Good?”

“So good,” Jungwoo slurs, ducking back down to continue licking and sucking at Mark’s cock. He’s just about to take him all the way down when Taeyong presses in, slow and steady. The drag is perfect. Jungwoo can’t help but let his forehead fall against Mark’s hip, lips parted as he draws in a harsh breath.

“Oh my goooood,” Taeyong chokes, hands moving to grip Jungwoo’s waist as his head falls back. “O-oh wow. Fuck, he feels amazing.” He bottoms out, giving a few experimental rolls of his hips. “You good, Woo?”

Jungwoo gasps and nods, wriggling against him. “M-move, please, fuck me Yongie!”

So Taeyong does. He doesn’t waste any time being slow and gentle and polite, that’s completely against the point of the evening. Instead he pulls all the way out, bracing himself with firm hands against Jungwoo’s hips, fingertips digging into soft, smooth flesh as he slams back inside. Jungwoo yelps, the sharp noise turning into a needy whine when Mark tangles fingers in his hair, guiding Jungwoo back to his dick.

The noises are obscene. Jungwoo isn’t trying to be neat or coy, instead slurping and moaning around Mark’s dick like it’s the greatest gift ever given to him. Taeyong’s breath is harsh as he drives himself in, deeper and deeper, the wet, slick sound of lube filling the air.

“Look at how good he looks, Yukhei,” Doyoung hums, squirming as Johnny thumbs open the button on his jeans and slips a hand inside. “Isn’t he pretty?”

“He looks so fucking good,” Yukhei rasps, and now his own pants are off, jeans and boxers pushed around his thighs as he takes himself in hand. Doyoung can just make out the slick sound of him jerking himself off, lips curling into a slow smile. 

“Yukhei’s touching himself Woo, he’s getting off on how sweet you are taking two dicks at once,” Johnny says, voice low. “Are you going to make Taeyong and Mark come? Show them what a good little hole you can be.”

Jungwoo’s dick is heavy and leaking between his thighs, but he doesn’t dare think of touching himself yet. Instead he redoubles his efforts on Mark, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulls off, flicking his tongue in the slit before diving back down. A gentle hand moves to cup Mark’s sac, rolling and tugging gently in rhythm with his lips. His hips swivel and push back against Taeyong, who’s bent over Jungwoo’s body, a look of desperation in his eyes as he thrusts in deeper and harder.

Mark ends up coming first. The hand in Jungwoo’s hair tangles and pushes down, Jungwoo choking softly as tears spill down his cheeks, eyes bright and wide as he swallows everything he’s given. A few more hard thrusts and Taeyong is coming as well, angelic face twisting in his pleasure as he grinds hard into Jungwoo’s ass.

They’re both panting as they pull out, Mark immediately scrambling to his knees to pull Jungwoo into a kiss. “You okay?” he pants. “That was so fucking good, you were amazing.”

Jungwoo whimpers and meets the kiss lazily, tongue sluggish as he thrusts it into Mark’s mouth. Taeyong presses close behind, trailing his lips along Jungwoo’s shoulders, stroking along his sides and down to his thighs before his palms slide back up.

“I’m amazing,” Jungwoo pants when he pulls away, licking at a drop of come that’s slid past the corner of his lips. “Mm, who’s next?”

“My baby’s so eager,” Yukhei coos, eyes heavy lidded as he continues to slowly stroke his own length. “Johnny, you want to go next? I want to see him take Doyoung and Jaehyun at the same time,” he says, starting to pant. He’s edging himself, seeing how close he can get to the precipice each time before he pulls back. “You think you can do that, baby?”

“Yeah, if Johnny stretches me out first,” Jungwoo whines, turning to Johnny with grabby hands. Johnny is more than happy to oblige. He stands, stripping himself out of his t-shirt and joggers before sitting on the floor, back against the couch and thighs spread wide. 

With a teasing pat to his own thigh he beckons Jungwoo closer. “C’mere, come get it if you want it.”

Jungwoo crawls over, immediately eager to obey. He lets his hands trail down Johnny’s chest before moving lower, teasing his length. “You’re so big, Johnny-hyung,” he sighs, a dreamy little look on his face. “Mm, how’m I gonna fit it all?”

“I believe in you,” Johnny teases back. He takes the condom that Jaehyun holds out to him, tearing it open and rolling it on. “You think you’re ready, or do you need more fingers?”

“Mmmno, I’m ready,” Jungwoo sighs. He lets Johnny manhandle him into place, straddling Johnny’s thighs, facing the camera. He looks perfect all spread out, flushed right down to his chest with his dick curved up against his stomach. There’s a pretty look of desperation on his face as he braces himself on Johnny’s knees and begins to sink down onto him. 

“Ah-ah,” Johnny tuts, pulling him back off with firm hands. As Jungwoo whines he grabs the lube, slicking the length of his cock. “There you go, brat,” he teases. “Go for it.” 

Jungwoo pinches his knee in retaliation even as he returns to working himself onto Johnny’s dick. He’s big. Taeyong fucking him may have worked him open, but there’s still a slight stretch as Johnny pushes in deep, hands roaming over Jungwoo’s chest and stomach. His hands stop to pinch and tease Jungwoo’s already stiff nipples, plucking at the tender flesh until Jungwoo keens and squirms.

As soon as Johnny decides he wants to set the pace it’s far too easy for him to take over, grabbing Jungwoo by the hips and guiding his motions with firm hands. He lifts him almost completely off, waiting until Jungwoo is gasping and begging to be filled again before dropping him back down. He sets a relentless rhythm, clearly enjoying the way Jungwoo goes limp and simply takes it, like a ragdoll to be used however Johnny pleases. 

“How’s that?” Johnny murmurs, voice low and deep in Jungwoo’s ear. “Is that big enough for you? Or do you still want more?”

“More,” Jungwoo begs, tears clinging to his lashes before welling up and sliding down his cheeks. “P-please, Johnny, please, I want more.” He hiccups a weak little sob, trying to lean forward to brace himself on Johnny’s knees. Before he gets the chance he’s hoisted back, Johnny wrapping his own arms around Jungwoo with Jungwoo’s wrists pinned tight to his chest.

“You move when I say you can move.” Johnny keeps him still, grinding up with slow, deliberate movements. “Jae?”

Jaehyun startles at his own name, a bit dazed where he’s been watching Johnny push Jungwoo around. He immediately slides to the ground, crawling over so he can kiss Johnny with parted, panting lips. “Mm?”

They kiss for a long minute, tongues tangling lazily between their mouths as Johnny fucks shallowly into Jungwoo. When they pull away they’re looking at each other with such raw hunger that it’s staggering. Johnny only comes to when Jungwoo whines again, wriggling and trying to speed him up. “Hold still,” he growls, giving Jungwoo a little squeeze to remind him that he’s not in control at the moment. He turns to Jaehyun, licking his lips. “He’s going to need more if you’re both going to fuck him,” he says, lifting an eyebrow.

Jaehyun seems to understand immediately. He grabs the lube, squirting a generous amount on his fingers and moving to kneel closer at Johnny’s side.

“Want to see how loud your boy can get, Yukhei?” Taeyong asks. He and Mark have moved to a corner of the couch, cuddled up together, his fingers stroking lazily through Mark’s hair as they watch. Mark’s eyes are heavy lidded; he’s always sleepy after he comes, but he’s trying desperately to stay awake so he can see everything that goes down.

“He gets pretty loud,” Yukhei breathes, chewing his lip raw. “Jungwoo baby, you gonna relax so you can take it?”

Jungwoo nods, eyes wide and expression pathetic as he submits to letting Johnny move him around. He lets himself focus on the insistent press of Johnny’s dick, the way the shaft glides in and out, in and out, filling him so perfectly. 

Just as he feels himself start to relax Jaehyun’s fingers reach down, pressing and feeling around his rim. “O-oh.” He closes his eyes tight, taking a deep breath through his nose. “I d-don’t know if I can,” he gasps, brows knit, hands balled into fists where they’re pinned to his chest.

“Of course you can, pretty Woo,” Jaehyun coos, voice soft and sweet as his lips brush Jungwoo’s ear. “Just push down and try to relax everything from your hips down, let me make you feel good.” As he murmurs soft words in Jungwoo’s ear his fingers stroke and tease, feeling where he’s stretched around Johnny’s cock. He barely tickles his fingertips against his perineum, grinning when Jungwoo sighs and arches.

“You’re doing amazing,” Doyoung breathes, reaching over to pet Jungwoo’s hair. “You look so good. Doesn’t he look good, Yukhei?”

Yukhei swallows hard, taking his hand off of his dick so he doesn’t come sooner than he wants to. “Baby, you look so beautiful. It’s killing me that I can’t touch you right now, but I fucking love that there are so many people there to make you feel good. Do you feel good?”

Jungwoo can barely manage a nod, sweaty hair flopping in his eyes. All of a sudden he jerks like he’s been shocked, eyes going wide and lips parting on a strangled cry. “Oh my god!”

“There we go,” Jaehyun purrs. He’s got one finger in alongside Johnny’s dick, and it’s surprisingly easy to work in a second after that. Jaehyun kneels with his left hand bracing his weight against the floor, smirking as he looks over at Johnny. “How’s that working for you, big boy?”

Johnny swallows hard, eyes heavy lidded as he meets Jaehyun’s gaze. “Intense,” he rasps. “I’m - fuck - I think I’m close.”

Jeahyun leans in, dragging his tongue along the shell of Johnny’s ear before tugging the lobe between his teeth. He’s careful to listen to Jungwoo, making sure his sounds are those of pleasure and not pain, thrusting his fingers in and out and stretching him further. “Then come, babe. Fuck him harder and come, we’ll take it from there.”

Johnny has never, ever, been able to say no to Jaehyun. He grits his teeth and sets a more punishing pace, moaning at the sharp yelp of pleasure it earns him from Jungwoo. Soon he’s setting his teeth into Woo’s shoulder, biting down hard as he spills into the condom, body tense and shuddering as he lets go.

“So fucking beautiful, both of you,” Jaehyun sighs. He slowly pulls his fingers out, sitting up so he can turn Jungwoo’s face into a sweet kiss. “You okay?”

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whines. “Hyung, please, touch me…” He cock is flushed a vivid scarlet, a mess of precome dripping down the length. Jaehyun clicks his tongue, choosing instead to slide his palm firmly over Jungwoo’s abs, stroking and petting his fevered skin.

“Not yet. Don’t you want to hang on a bit more? Come when your Yukhei does?” Jaehyun soothes, kissing along his jaw.

Jungwoo immediately turns to find Yukhei, drawing in a ragged breath. “Yukhei…”

“I’m here, baby,” Yukhei coos. “I’m here and I’m not going to come until you do, okay? I’ll wait, I promise.”

Johnny gently pulls Jungwoo off of him, laying him out gently on the floor. He immediately leans down to smother him in kisses, stroking his damp hair off of his forehead. “You’re doing so fucking good Woo,” he murmurs, hand sliding down to cup his cheek. “So fucking proud of you. You think you can take one more round before you come?”

Jungwoo nods, blinking dazedly. Normally this amount of stimulation would easily make him come, whether his dick is being touched or not. But his Yukhei wants him to wait, so he’s going to wait. “Want to make Jaehyun-hyung and Doyoung-hyung feel good too,” he whimpers, pouting. “Please?”

His sweet little voice makes Johnny grin. He pulls off, scooting out of the way. “You heard the boy, he wants to make you feel good. You going to let him?”

Doyoung grins, eagerly moving to take Johnny’s place. He kisses Jungwoo softly, an impossibly fond look in his eyes. Just behind him Jaehyun is stripping down, and Doyoung quickly follows suit. “Jaehyunnie, why don’t you lay down so he can ride you? I’ll fuck him from behind. That’s probably the easiest way.”

“Way ahead of you,” Jaehyun laughs, already rolling a condom on. He joins them on the floor, helping Jungwoo sit up so Jaehyun can lay out on his back. Doyoung guides Jungwoo, gently helping him straddle Jaehyun’s hips, skin flushed and eyes wide as sweet little whimpers and whines fall from his lips.

“We’ll go slow,” Doyoung coos, watching with wide eyes as Jaehyun grabs the base of his cock, guiding himself into Jungwoo’s waiting hole. Jungwoo shudders, toes curling. “There you go, so pretty, you’re so so good for us Woo…” When Jungwoo is halfway down Jaehyun’s length he stops him, rubbing gently at his lower back.

Jungwoo is panting breathlessly, head falling back. “Now you, Doyoungie,” he begs. “Both of you, please please please-”

His breath catches in his throat as Doyoung moves in close, hands sliding down to squeeze his hips affectionately. “If you want me to stop just say,” Doyoung tells him gently, lazily thrusting himself against Jungwoo’s lower back. “We’ll only do this if it feels good. If it stops feeling good you’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Jungwoo nods frantically. “Yes, please, please just do it,” he begs. His cock drools another spurt of precome, dripping onto Jaehyun’s stomach. “Yukhei tell them, tell them Yukhei, tell them I can take it-”

“Shhh,” Yukhei soothes from so far away, leaning forward and watching with a dark gaze. “Shh, Doyoung-hyung will take care of you, be patient.”

“I hate being patient,” Jungwoo grumbles petulantly. He lets Doyoung guide him forward so his palms are braced on Jaehyun’s chest, giving Doyoung better access to where he’s held open by Jaehyun’s cock. With a breath Doyoung lines himself up, ever-so-slowly beginning to push in.

Jungwoo looks down at Jaehyun with wide eyes, a look of pure shock on his face. Jaehyun holds his gaze, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “We’ve got you,” he says softly, thumb running over Jungwoo’s silky-soft skin. “Do what I said before, okay? Try and relax the lower half of your body, and then push down if you can. Can you do that?”

Jungwoo nods weakly, screwing his eyes shut as he tries to do as Jaehyun instructs. Soon enough he’s able to take in a shuddering breath, muscles going lax, allowing Doyoung to press in slowly.

“Woo, you’re so tight,” Doyoung chokes, head falling forward to rest his forehead between Jungwoo’s shoulder blades. “O-oh, you’re doing so well…” 

They manage to find a rhythm, starting slowly, Doyoung doing most of the work as he lets Jaehyun and Jungwoo enjoy the sensations, the feeling of fullness. His hands explore Jungwoo’s chest, stroking lightly across his collarbone before training down to tweak his nipples. He can’t handle the noises that Jungwoo is making, the sharp sounds of desperation falling from his lips. 

Jungwoo is practically mindless. He lets himself be pinned between two firm bodies, pushed and pulled and moved to their liking, pleasure pulled out from every nerve ending, every last inch of his body. He turns his head, lets his eyes lock on Yukhei. His loving, lovely Yukhei, who set this up for him, asked the other men to take care of Jungwoo since he himself couldn’t be there. Yukhei meets his eyes, and for a long moment they only gaze at each other, so caught up that for a moment it’s like they’re the only two people left in the world.

And then Jaehyun comes and Doyoung digs his fingertips into Jungwoo’s hips, bringing him screaming back to reality. Suddenly he’s hoisted back up, both men slipping out of him as Doyoung positions him in front of the coffee table, making him brace his hands on the wood.

“M’gonna make him come now, Yukhei,” Doyoung pants, reaching up to adjust the laptop screen so the camera is focused solely on Jungwoo’s face. It gives Yukhei the perfect view of his dazed, sex-stupid expression, the tears leaving tracks along his cheeks and the way his lips are parted and trembling.

Yukhei nods, once more wrapping one of his large hands around his own cock. He starts a quick pace, moaning roughly. “Can you tell me when you’re going to come, Jungwoo? Wanna come with you baby, need it so bad.”

Jungwoo can only nod, gasping as Doyoung thrusts in once again. This time Doyoung reaches around to stroke his leaking cock, a wicked grin flashing across his face when Jungwoo practically shrieks. 

“Y-Yukhei,” Jungwoo sobs, trying desperately to keep his eyes open, to focus on Yukhei and not let himself be overwhelmed by pleasure. He wants so badly to curl in on himself, to ride it out. But he can’t, not with Yukhei staring at him so sweetly, at the brink of his own climax. “M’not gonna last, please, please…” His words are slurred, fingers scratching frantically at the table top.

“I’m not either,” Yukhei says breathlessly. “Come on baby, let me see it. Wanna see you let go.”

When Jungwoo comes it’s like a star going supernova. His entire body goes taut as his back arches, thick ropes of come striping his chest and stomach and Doyoung’s hand. He looks almost like a marionette held aloft, body twitching and writhing, completely out of control of his own movements. Yukhei isn’t far behind. With a low moan of Jungwoo’s name he spills over his hand, eyes glued to his computer screen.

Jungwoo goes limp, leaning heavily against the table as Doyoung continues to fuck him. The overstimulation is intense. His limbs twitch occasionally, and all he can do is press his face into his folded arms and moan. Thankfully Doyoung doesn’t take long, and soon his hyung is shuddering as he spills into Jungwoo’s well-fucked hole.

Soon the room is filled with nothing but the sound of harsh breath, seven sets of lungs drawing air desperately as everyone tries to calm down. Doyoung sits on his feet and pulls Jungwoo back into his arms, letting Yukhei see him properly.

“He good?” Yukhei asks, wiping his hand on his discarded jeans. “Jungwoo, how are you beautiful?”

Jungwoo doesn’t answer. Instead he holds up a shaking hand, curling his fingers into a thumbs-up. Yukhei laughs, heart impossibly full.

“You were fucking incredible,” he sighs. “Drink some water when you can, okay? I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jungwoo manages to sigh. He barely registers the noise in the room as Doyoung and Yukhei have a brief conversation, doesn’t even notice when Taeyong comes with a cloth to wipe him clean. He vaguely feels himself being lifted, vaguely realizes he’s settled between Johnny and Jaehyun, who kiss his cheeks and pet his hair. He hears the sound of Yukhei’s call being disconnected, but that’s okay. Later they’ll have a proper conversation, and Jungwoo will tell Yukhei all about his night, and thank him for the little “party” he set up.

But for now he closes his eyes, slipping into a light slumber as he’s pampered by the people who love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)


	3. Jaehyun

Jaehyun doesn’t know how long he’s been spread out like this. Time isn’t a construct that belongs to him anymore. All that he knows is the slight rub of the ropes against his skin and the various points of contact where he feels people touching him, the various pleasures and tortures being forced upon him by eager hands. 

There are two fingers in his mouth, he knows that those belong to Johnny. Johnny knows that Jaehyun likes having something to suck on while he’s being tormented like this, knows that it grounds him to have the pads of his fingers stroking and pressing down against his tongue. Jaehyun gives an appreciative little moan as he licks between the digits, blinking lazily up at Johnny, who looks down at him with a fondness so severe it makes Jaehyun’s heart speed up in his chest.

The hand on his stomach, that’s Jungwoo. Jungwoo, who tied the ropes that keep him bound and spread, ropes that crisscross his chest and loop around his arms and legs to put him on display for everyone that surrounds him. Jaehyun’s hands are clasped together as if in supplication, attached to the headboard to afford him the barest hint of motion as he squirms. His legs are bent at the knee and secured so he can’t straighten them back out, thighs tied to either side of his torso so they’re kept wide and out of the way, putting his already abused hole on display. 

The fingers teasing his nipples belong to a curious looking Ten, who keeps shooting Johnny glances like he can’t really believe anyone could possibly be this sensitive, this easy to tip over the edge again and again and again. Every now and then his fingers will dip down to where there’s already a mess of come pooling on Jaehyun’s abs, swirling through the slick mess before moving back up to pinch and tease at stiff, abused flesh. He alternates between soothing circles of his thumb and harsh tweaks, eyes getting a little darker and a little more wicked every time Jaehyun tries to move away from his cruel fingers.

And the dick pounding into him is, of course—

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun moans around Johnny’s fingers, the name slurred as drool slips past his lips to his chin. “Mm!”

“What’s wrong Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong asks sweetly, using the ropes looped around Jaehyun’s hips to pull him harder and harder onto his dick. His thrusts are relentless—sharp, tight, and brutal, his skin slapping lewdly against Jaehyun’s thighs. “Don’t you like when we use you like this? Don’t you like being filled again and again and again?”

It’s impossible to answer properly with Johnny’s fingers pressed against his tongue, rubbing and teasing and thrusting deeper every time Jaehyun moans. All he can do is jerk his hips into each thrust, eyes shut as his body tries to respond without words. 

Just as Taeyong thrusts perfectly against Jaehyun’s prostate Johnny pulls his fingers out, allowing him to shout and throw his head back, exposing the long line of his neck. “F-fuck!” he yelps, face red and chest heaving, cock dripping precome to add to the mess he’s already made. “Fuck, m’gonna come again!”

Ten laughs, the sound of it bright and mean. His hand wraps around Jaehyun’s cock, twisting and tugging as Jaehyun thrusts into his grip. “Greedy boy,” he coos, rubbing his palm over the head in small circles, eyes dark as he watches Jaehyun’s face. “You’ve already come so many times, and Taeyongie has been so patient. Don’t you think you ought to wait for him to come first?”

“I can’t,” Jaehyun cries desperately, tears starting to leak from his eyes. His thighs are tense and there’s a warm, tight feeling low in his stomach that tells him he’s right on the edge. “I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t—”

Suddenly long fingers move to grip around the base of his cock, Jungwoo’s hand firm as he holds off Jaehyun’s orgasm, though his face is sweet and curious. “You can,” he hums, leaning down to kiss Jaehyun’s cheek in a way so impossibly tender that Jaehyun whimpers at the touch. “You will. Come on Taeyongie, he’s been so good, come so Jaehyunnie can let go.”

Taeyong groans, harsh and low, readjusting his grip on the ropes as he pounds in relentlessly. His hair hangs in his face, curtains of teal blue that nearly hide the dazed, hungry expression in his eyes. 

“Come on, Taeyong,” Ten begs, still working the tip of Jaehyun’s cock. “Get him nice and wet so we can have a turn.”

That seems to do the trick. Taeyong thrusts in once more, body curling over Jaehyun’s as he spills inside of him, shuddering through his climax. “Oh my—oh my God, Jaehyun, fuck!” The sweat coating his body catches the light, lips parted and limbs trembling as pleasure shudders through him.

Immediately Jungwoo lets go of his hold on Jaehyun’s cock, instead moving to press his fingers just behind his balls. “Okay Hyunnie, you can come. Good boy,” he says in his sweetest, cutest voice. Jaehyun immediately cries out as he lets go, vision going a bit white and hazy at the edges as he comes. There’s barely anything left inside of him, the barest trace of come dribbling from his cock, which seems to delight Ten.

“Have we already worked you dry?” Ten laughs, glancing up at Jungwoo. “I hope you’re not done.” He crawls forward to switch places with Taeyong, who flops over to rest his head on Johnny’s knee. Johnny immediately cards his fingers through Taeyong’s hair while the other hand pets Jaehyun’s cheek.

“You’re doing fucking amazing,” Johnny murmurs, the first time he’s spoken in a while. The softness of him having Taeyong resting with his head in his lap is at odds with how hard he obviously is, but he seems totally unconcerned by his own pleasure as he whispers sweetly to them. “You both look so fucking beautiful after you come.”

Taeyong, always the first to need a nap after sex, hums a half-response and closes his eyes. One of his small hands moves up to pet Jaehyun’s hair, but other than that he seems pretty out of it. Jaehyun is overwhelmed by how pretty he looks, how delicate, and he’s let himself become completely distracted by it until Ten thrusts in with one hard push, yanking him back to the present. 

“Welcome back,” Ten says with a smirk, grinding in slowly, head tilted a bit to the side as he watches Jaehyun’s face. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

“You’re such a bitch,” Johnny laughs, shaking his head.

Ten scoffs. “He likes that I’m a bitch. Don’t you, Jaehyunnie?”

“I sort of do,” Jaehyun manages, voice raspy and weak from all it’s been put through. He blinks slowly, swallows hard. “J-Johnny…”

Johnny leans down, brushing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “What is it, sweetheart? What do you need?”

“You two are gross.”

They both ignore Ten, Jaehyun looking up at Johnny with wide, wet eyes, “C-can I suck on your...on your fingers again?” It feels weird to say out loud, especially with Jungwoo and Ten watching him with hungry eyes, but he needs something to ground him. He needs to be able to focus on the feel of something pressed against his tongue, of the stretch of his lips, or he won’t make it through the rest of the night. 

But Johnny, who knows Jaehyun like the back of his hand, gets it. He strokes two fingers lightly over Jaehyun’s bottom lip before pressing them in, breath coming out in a soft burst as Jaehyun immediately starts to suck.

Ten apparently has no patience left in him. He starts to thrust hard, running his hands up and down Jaehyun’s chest and stomach, spreading the mess of come and sweat across his skin. “You look so pretty, Jaehyunnie,” he whines, eyebrows drawn together. Jungwoo gets up, moving to kneel behind Ten so he can tease his nipples as he fucks into Jaehyun. “A-ah!”

“I’m so happy you’re here Ten,” Jungwoo says with a grin, kissing along his shoulder, along the back of his neck. “We missed you.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said I wouldn’t be bored this weekend,” Ten says breathlessly, turning his head so he can meet Jungwoo for a sloppy kiss. His hips lose their rhythm for a moment as Jungwoo gently drags his nails across Ten’s stomach, just hard enough to make his muscles jump and twitch.

Meanwhile Jaehyun is mindless from oversensitivity, every stroke over his prostate making his eyes roll up and his body try to curl in on itself. The ropes hold him firmly in place though, and all he can do is suck hard on Johnny’s fingers to try and keep himself distracted. Thank God everyone is already so worked up, because it doesn’t take long to Ten to reach his own climax and switch places with Jungwoo.

Ten immediately stretches out on Jaehyun’s left, opposite to where Johnny and Taeyong are cuddled to his right. “Are you not going to get hard for us again?” he asks sweetly, wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s flaccid dick and stroking. “That’s not very nice, we’re making you feel so good, aren’t we?”

“No no no,” Jaehyun gasps around Johnny’s fingers, trying to pull away as Ten fingers his poor, overstimulated cock. It’s almost painful, his muscles jumping, hands pulling at the ropes holding him in place. 

Johnny immediately pulls his hand back, tilting Jaehyun’s jaw up to meet his eyes. “No isn’t a safeword. Are you trying to use your safeword?” he asks, voice low and calm. When Jaehyun shakes his head he looks at Ten and shrugs, and Ten immediately resumes his touches.

“I think you can come one more time for us,” Ten says, grinning as Jungwoo’s thrusts rock Jaehyun’s body up and down, up and down, rucking up the sheets below. “Don’t you want to come when Johnny fucks you? I bet he’d fucking love that, Jaehyunnie.”

“He’s so fucking wet,” Jungwoo whimpers, moaning at the slick, filthy sounds their bodies make as he thrusts deeper. “Oh my God it’s filthy, it’s so fucking good…”

“Yeah? S’that nice Jungwoo?” Taeyong slurs, finally with it enough to rejoin the festivities. He reaches up to wrap his hand around Johnny’s dick, delicate fingers stroking teasingly along the shaft as he watches Jaehyun writhe. “The sound is fucking gross, I love it.”

Ten grins, rubbing his thumb in small circles just under the head of Jaehyun’s cock. “He’s getting hard again,” he sing-songs. “Is Jungwoo’s cock nice, baby? Does it feel good when he fucks you hard?” He laughs when Jaehyun can only whine, sweat dripping from his temples and down his neck. “Fuck, he’s going to sleep like he’s dead tonight.”

“We all are,” Johnny snorts, thrusting up lightly into Taeyong’s hand. “Thank God we have a day off tomorrow.”

“I hate to interrupt the conversation,” Jungwoo pants, hips picking up speed. “But I’m seriously fucking close.”

Taeyong pulls himself to his knees, moving over to kiss along Jungwoo’s chest. “Then come,” he sighs, drawing his tongue over a stiff nipple, lapping at the pink flesh. “Come on Woo-yah, mess him up even more.”

Jungwoo always whimpers like he’s wounded as he comes, body curling over Jaehyun’s body and eyes shut tight. Taeyong strokes his hair back, the damp blond locks sticking up every which way. “Fuck,” he whines, long and breathy, pressing tight into Jaehyun’s wet heat as he comes. Jaehyun whimpers, soft and light, biting down on Johnny’s fingers as Jungwoo pulls out and a mess of come leaks from his hole. 

“We’re going to have to burn these sheets,” Jungwoo pants, reaching down to catch some of the come on his fingers and push it back into. Jaehyun chokes out a cry, hips twisting and bucking. “Shh, you’re okay Jaehyunnie, just one more to go.”

Instead of immediately moving between Jaehyun’s legs Johnny reaches up to the headboard, untying Jaehyun’s hands and checking them for any damage. He massages his palms, encourages the blood flow, kisses the tips of his fingers before doing the same to the rest of the ropes holding Jaehyun in place. One by one Jaehyun’s limbs flop to the bed, eyes dazed and dizzy as he watches Johnny work.

By the time Johnny is done he’s kneeling between Jaehyun’s spread thighs, gently lifting his calves to wrap around Johnny’s waist. Jaehyun’s arms tremble as he winds them around Johnny’s neck, holding on tight.

“Better?” Johnny whispers, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s panting lips. When Jaehyun nods Johnny kisses him again, slow and deep. He only pulls away when they’re both moaning, Jaehyun’s hands scratching lightly at his back. “You ready?” He waits until Jaehyun nods, silent and wide-eyed, to take his cock in hand and push in. And fuck, Jungwoo was right. He’s so wet with come and lube, it’s slick and sloppy and the feel of it makes Johnny’s head spin.

“S’good?” Jaehyun slurs, rolling up to meet his thrusts. He seems to be regaining his senses a bit, though his nerves are still on fire from oversensitivity.

Johnny trails kisses along his jaw, nibbling and sucking behind his ear as he sets a slow pace. “Yeah, so fucking good,” he pants. “You think you can come again, babe? One more? For me?”

Jaehyun whines, squirming as Johnny grabs him firmly by the hips, setting a steady pace. “Th-that’s not fair.”

“I don’t play fair,” Johnny says, smirking. “Come on Jaehyun. I need you to come on my cock, baby. Let me see how good I can make you feel.”

He takes his time, fucking Jaehyun with lazy rolls of his hips, more interested in waiting for him to get fully hard again than chasing his own release. Jungwoo and Taeyong join in to help, kissing Jaehyun’s panting lips, stroking his thighs, nibbling and sucking at any sensitive places they can find. It takes a bit but finally Jaehyun’s cock twitches back to life, slowly filling under all the attention.

“Good boy,” Johnny moans, and Jaehyun moans right back. “God baby, you’re so fucking good. You look so hot getting passed around, making everyone feel amazing.” 

“Mm, love being good. Love being used,” Jaehyun whines, a look of pure desperation on his face as he somehow, impossibly, finds himself getting close once more. “J-Johnny, come in me, please!”

Johnny gasps and thrusts in harder, pressing against Jaehyun’s prostate again and again. “You first,” he damn near growls, fingertips digging into Jaehyun’s skin hard enough that there will surely be bruises in the morning. “Come for me, Jae. Come on, one more.”

Jaehyun chokes on a cry as Ten takes him in hand, practically weeping at the overstimulation. His cock is so sensitive, nerves alight every time Johnny hits his prostate, he can barely take it. This time when he comes he practically wails, head falling back, eyes rolling up as he tenses and trembles in Johnny’s arms. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Johnny grunts, hips losing their rhythm as Jaehyun clenches around him. He grits his teeth, slamming in once, twice, before spilling into the mess already filling Jaehyun. 

There’s a moment of silence before Ten, voice awed, whispers, “Shit, did he pass out?”

Johnny slowly pulls away, gently laying Jaehyun back down on the bed before kissing his cheek. “Happens sometimes. He’ll come to in a second.”

Sure enough Jaehyun stirs and moans, eyes fluttering open and looking at the faces around him. “Did everybody get a turn?” he slurs, blinking slowly. 

Taeyong snorts out a laugh, petting his hair. Jaehyun feels like his limbs are made of jello. His thighs shake as he tries to move out of the wet spot on the mattress, lips and fingertips numb. He huffs, squirming. “Johnny…”

“I’m coming, calm down,” Johnny says, chuckling. “I’m going to go wash him up. Can someone throw the sheets in the washer?” He slides out of bed, lifting Jaehyun bridal style and holding him close. “He’ll be like, dead asleep before he’s even clean, so…”

“I’ll change the sheets,” Jungwoo offers, getting up and kissing Jaehyun sweetly. “Thanks for the good time, hyung.”

Jaehyun manages to shoot a finger heart back to him, already half asleep with his head on Johnny’s shoulder as he’s carried out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, guys. I got to the point where I just nEEDED TO BE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. So I'm sorry to everyone who was super eagerly waiting for Jaehyun, I just. Needed to not look at it anymore. I love you all.


	4. Yuta

Yuta smiles through everything life throws at him. Even now, blindfolded and clinging to Taeyong’s hand, unsure of what awaits him when his vision returns, he’s smiling. Bright and wide, a little wild, every now and then squeezing Taeyong’s wrist with long fingers when his excitement becomes too much to bear. He grins and laughs and bounces a bit on his toes, taking careful, seeking steps as he’s led through the dorms to who knows where.

“Are we almost there? Can I open my eyes yet?”

Taeyong can’t help but mirror his grin, darting in to press a kiss to the corner of Yuta’s mouth, right at the edge of his smile. “Almost. You’re doing great, just a little bit further.”

Truth be told, the blindfold is sort of overkill. The surprise is in Taeyong’s room, and there’s nothing anywhere else in the dorm that might give it away. Everything is silent, still, the members having gone out for dinner and drinks after learning of Taeyong’s plan for Yuta’s surprise. But to have Yuta cling to him like this, like he’s a lifeline...he’s doesn’t feel guilty for giving himself that one gift. 

With the hand not leading Yuta he opens the bedroom door, guiding him inside before shutting it tight behind them. “Almost ready. What do you think it is?”

Yuta hums, clearly doing his best to think through the haze of excitement clouding his giddy mind. “Um...did you get me a cat?”

“Never,” Taeyong snorts, laughing. “Keep your eyes closed.” When Yuta nods he carefully unties the knot holding the blindfold in place, letting it slip away and flutter to the ground. As instructed Yuta has his eyes squeezed shut, and Taeyong can’t help but steal another kiss. Yuta blindly searches him out when he pulls away, laughing lightly when he misses and their faces bump together. 

“Okay.” Taeyong puts a hand on his lower back, rubbing small, soothing circles over the fabric of his shirt. “On three. One...two...three.”

Yuta opens his eyes, blinking in the dim light of the bedroom. The curtains are drawn and there are candles everywhere, casting the room in a warm golden glow that flickers and casts deep shadows. Waiting on the bed is—

“Winwinnie!” Yuta gasps, immediately launching himself onto Sicheng, who laughs and catches him easily. They nearly roll off of the bed, only some quick corrections on Sicheng’s part keeping them from hurting themselves. He sets them as right as he can, laying Yuta on his back and leaning over him. 

“Hi, Yukkuri,” Sicheng says fondly, hair falling in his eyes as he looks down at Yuta. “Surprise.”

“What are you doing here?” Yuta asks, breathless in his excitement. He reaches up, touching Sicheng’s cheeks as if he needs to confirm that he’s actually there. “How long have you been here? Did you know he was coming Yongie?” 

Taeyong snorts, shrugging out of his sweater and hanging it carefully in his half of the closet. “No, I lit all the candles because I like the smell of ‘Ocean Vacation’ or whatever it’s called. Of course I knew. I know everything.”

“He does, it’s kind of scary,” Sicheng says with an exaggerated wink. He leans down, teasing Yuta with the barest hint of a kiss, pulling away before it can turn into anything deeper. “We’ve known for a month. We wanted to surprise you. Taeyong threatened the rest of the members if they let it slip, and we decided not to tell Mark just in case.”

“Mark has a big mouth,” Taeyong says fondly, sitting on the bed next to them. He reaches over, gently brushing some hair out of Yuta’s eyes. “Do you like your surprise?”

Yuta shoots him a grin so bright that Taeyong is instantly reminded of why they call him the “healing smile.” His crops? Watered. His skin? Clear. His heart? Trying to beat itself out of his chest. “I love it,” Yuta says, throwing one arm around Sicheng’s neck while the other grabs Taeyong’s hand and tries to tug him close. “My two favourite people are in the same place again. I’m happy.”

“Well, it’s just going to get better from here,” Taeyong says, stretching out to lay beside them. He looks at Sicheng, smirking. “Because there’s a reason we asked everyone to give us some alone time tonight.”

Yuta looks between them, eyes wide. “You mean…”

Sicheng nods, cupping Yuta’s cheek with a delicate hand and stroking his thumb lightly over a sharp cheekbone. “Two pretty boys like you all to myself? Yeah, we’re going to make a lot of noise tonight,” he says, voice a low promise in the quiet of the bedroom. 

Taeyong leans in, nuzzling a kiss against Yuta’s shoulder. His palm rests on his boyfriend’s stomach, dragging up and up and up until Yuta’s shirt is rucked up to his chest. “Doesn’t that sound nice, baby? We get to be sweet, and soft, and play together, and Sicheng is going to take good care of us. Do you want that?”

“I want that,” Yuta whimpers, looking a bit lost as he realizes what he’s being promised. It’s no secret that he likes being told what to do in the bedroom, a strict departure from the bravado he puts on when they’re out in public. He wants to be spoiled; sweet touches and kind words, silk sheets and feather soft kisses. He wants someone to pull down his defenses and like what they see behind them, to make him feel full in so many different ways. And Taeyong loves that, but sometimes he wants exactly the same thing.

Which is where Sicheng comes in.

Sicheng, with his innocent smile and sparkling eyes, who is an expert at giving people exactly what they need. Even when they themselves don’t know what that is. Sicheng, who was always glued to their side when he was an active part of 127, no matter how much Yuta harassed him. Sicheng, who they’ve missed a lot lately, and who is about to make up for months of being apart. 

“Yuta, why don’t you give Taeyong a kiss and show him how much you appreciate your present?” Sicheng says smoothly, sitting back on his haunches as he pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the side. 

Yuta immediately turns to obey, smiling wide as he adjusts on the bed to face Taeyong. He’s always overwhelmed by how pretty his boyfriend looks, especially with his curly blue hair framing his pale skin and sparkling eyes. He lifts a hand to Taeyong’s cheek, fingertips teasing along soft skin, thumb brushing over his lips. “I love my surprise,” he says in a low voice before leaning in, teasingly brushing their noses together, eyes fluttering shut. 

Their lips fit together with practiced ease, soft pressure and movement as their legs tangle and long arms wrap around slim hips. Taeyong loves this part. Sure, sex is great, but having Yuta in his arms while they kiss is something else entirely. The closeness, the intimacy, it all makes his head spin as Taeyong parts his lips and Yuta gently licks into his mouth, sighing softly.

“So pretty, both of you,” Sicheng sighs, content to watch them for a few minutes. He presses his palm against the front of his jeans, grinding lazily against his own hand. “Yongie, why don’t we get Yuta a little more comfortable?”

Taeyong pulls away, eyes a bit dazed as a string of saliva stretches between their lips. He steals one more kiss before sitting up, hands quickly unbuttoning Yuta’s shirt and pushing it over his shoulders. “So pretty,” he sighs, stroking his fingertips along Yuta’s chest. He stops to rub at a nipple until it’s stiff, Yuta squirming at the attention. “Does that feel good, baby?”

“So good Yongie,” Yuta sighs in response, lifting his hips as Sicheng strips him of his jeans. Underneath he’s wearing a pair of lacy black panties, face turning pink as two sets of eyes widen and take him in. “I...wanted to feel pretty today,” he mumbles, biting his lip. They're cut like boy shorts, hugging the tops of Yuta's thighs, hinting at the outline if his cock as it starts to fill. His skin looks creamy and tan against the dark fabric, smooth and perfect. 

“Baby," Taeyong moans, a broken sound. He leans in to kiss Yuta once more, hand trailing over his chest and down his stomach to tease the waistband of the delicate looking undergarment. "So pretty. You're so pretty, Yuta, oh my God..."

"You're both pretty," Sicheng cuts in, voice soft and low. "Taeyong, strip." His voice is a firm command, but gentle and coaxing at the same time. It makes Taeyong shiver, immediately moving to obey. First goes the loose black tank-top he'd worn out to dinner, followed by the black jeans he'd definitely stolen from Yuta's closet. He's bare underneath, shivering and exposed as both of his partners eye him hungrily. "Sicheng?"

Sicheng shrugs, stroking his hands over Yuta's thighs. "I'll get there," he says with a small grin. "Lie down? Close together, so I can reach both of you."

It takes a little negotiation, but they find a position that works for three grown men on a bed made for one. Taeyong and Yuta lie on their backs, pressed together from shoulder to hip, grinning and blushing and kissing each other sweetly as Sicheng arranges them how he likes. Taeyong can't help but feel overwhelmed at how nice it is, getting to be soft and pliant with his Yuta, letting someone else take control.

"Do you like this?" he asks softly as Sicheng gets up to rummage around for lube. "Is it a good surprise?"

Yuta grins, looking a little punch drunk. He's flushed from his cheeks down to his chest, cock now straining against black lace as he tries not to squirm. "It's the best surprise," he whispers, leaning in to steal a kiss. "You're the best, Taeyongie."

Taeyong grins at the confirmation, sliding his hand over to thread his fingers with Yuta’s. They're laying like that, hand in hand and gazing at each other with unbridled affection, when Sicheng returns with the lube. "Okay. Legs up, I need to fit down here," he directs, laughing. He shuffles to sit below them, grinning as they easily raise their knees to their chests. "Perfect. God, you're both so beautiful."

Yuta hums, closing his eyes and squirming as Sicheng rids him of the panties. "Keep telling us how pretty we are, Sicheng," he demands, pushing his mouth into a pout. Taeyong immediately leans in to steal a kiss, earning him a soft laugh.

"So nothing's changed, Yuta still likes being praised," Sicheng teases, clicking the lube bottle open and pouring a generous amount into one palm. He works it between both hands, coating his fingers thoroughly. "Glad to see some things will always remain."

"None of those words sounded like 'Yuta and Taeyong are the prettiest,'" Yuta sighs, as if he's been dealt some great blow. "Where's that honeyed tongue I missed so dearly?"

Suddenly Yuta gasps and arches his back, letting out a pitiful whine as Sicheng leans down to lick at the head of his cock. "It's right here, sweetheart. Don't you worry." As he teases the tip of Yuta's cock with lush kisses he reaches out with both hands, the fingers of his right stroking lightly over Yuta's entrance while his left deals with Taeyong. Both men gasp, and Taeyong's hold on Yuta's hand tightens.

"What is it you want to hear?" Sicheng continues, voice a low purr. He moves to give Taeyong's cock the same attention, flicking his tongue just under the head, sucking it between his lips before pulling off with a wet pop. "Do you want me to tell you how beautiful you both are? How much I love hearing you whine and pout while you wait to be fucked? Is that what you want, Yuta?"

Yuta chokes out a gasp, shivering as Sicheng rubs the pad of his fingertip around Yuta's rim. His breath catches in his throat, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Si-Sicheng..."

"Go on Yuta," Taeyong encourages breathlessly, watching Yuta with heavy lidded eyes as his own hole is slowly worked open by Sicheng’s left hand. "Mm, tell him, tell him how much you like it."

It takes a moment for Yuta to be able to speak, especially with Sicheng's middle finger pressing into him with relentless pressure. Finally he manages to scrape the words together to respond, thighs tense and toes curling in midair.

"I love it," he gasps, eyebrows drawn together. "I love it when you take care of us, when you spoil us. Love kissing Taeyong while you play with us and make us feel good." His words break off into a moan when another finger is added, Taeyong's noise of desperation mirroring his own. Sicheng is careful to give them both the same attention; the same amount of pleasure, the same fond glances as they squirm and whine. “Mm, please, more…”

“There’s no rush,” Sicheng says absently. “Why don’t you give Taeyong another kiss?” 

Yuta is more than happy to comply. He twists his torso so he doesn’t lose Sicheng’s fingers, coaxing Taeyong closer with a hand to his cheek. They clash together, desperate and hungry, cheeks flushed red as they suck and lick and kiss until their lips are slick with spit and their breath is ragged in their chests. When Sicheng thrusts three fingers in directly against his prostate Yuta cries out, sharp and high, thighs trembling as Taeyong licks the sound from his lips.

“There you go, kitten,” Taeyong coos, smirking at the ruined look Yuta shoots him. “You make such p-pretty, ah, pretty noises.” He shivers slightly as Sicheng withdraws his fingers, licking his lips. “Can I ride you, Yuta? Can I sit on your pretty cock?”

Yuta looks at Sicheng with wide eyes for confirmation. Sicheng smiles and nods, rubbing a lube-slick hand along the inside of his thigh. “This is all for you, baby. Whatever makes you feel good, we’re going to give to you.”

Taeyong leans down to lick at Yuta’s nipple, long, slow passes of his tongue that have Yuta gritting his teeth and arching into the sensation. “Wanna make you feel good, baby. Can I make you feel good?”

“Fuck yes, ride me, want to fuck you,” Yuta manages, finally letting his legs fall back to the bed. When Sicheng reaches up to slather lube along his length he mewls, eyes falling shut. 

Taeyong moves to straddle Yuta’s lap, shooting a grin and a wink over his shoulder in Sicheng’s direction. The muscles of his thighs shift and move as he kneels, rolling his hips a few times to let Yuta’s cock run teasingly between his cheeks. “Ready, baby?”

“Mhm,” is all Yuta can manage, nodding frantically. 

Hands braced on Yuta’s chest, Taeyong takes a deep breath to steady himself. He reaches behind to hold Yuta steady, thighs tense as he lowers onto his cock, breath coming out in a low shudder as he slides down. The stretch is perfect. He’s loose from Sicheng working him open, but not so loose that he doesn’t feel that slight ache that he loves so much as Yuta slides in. 

“Oh, kitten,” he gasps, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, you always feel so good.”

Yuta takes a shuddering breath, starting to regain his faculties a bit. It’s clear from the way he blinks as if he’s trying to force the fog from his eyes, the way his hands don’t shake quite as badly when he grabs Taeyong by the hips. Thing is, Taeyong and Sicheng don’t want him lucid. They want him mindless and melting, clinging to them for dear life. They want him beside himself he feels so good, cum-drunk and stupid and so perfectly beautiful.

Taeyong starts to roll his hips, barely there motions as his palms rest on Yuta’s chest. At the same time Sicheng spreads Yuta’s legs, settling between them. 

Yuta sits up a bit, trying to see around Taeyong’s body. “What are you-oh!”

Sicheng easily plunges three fingers into his tight warmth, spreading them lightly before rubbing the tips over Yuta’s prostate. Yuta cries out and falls back into the mattress, hips bucking up, which causes a wide-eyed Taeyong to mimic his shout. 

“You didn’t think that was it, did you?” Sicheng teases, laughing lightly. His fingers are relentless, chasing Yuta’s prostate no matter how he tries to squirm away from the sensation. 

“He’s going to fuck you,” Taeyong whispers, as if he’s telling Yuta some grand secret. A curl of blue hair falls into his eyes, and he whimpers as he grinds down on Yuta’s cock. “Doesn’t that sound good, kitten? Filling me up while he fills you?”

Yuta is breathing hard, wide-eyed and helpless. “P-please…”

“Please what?” Taeyong purrs, rubbing his thumbs over the tender pink flesh of Yuta’s nipples. “Ask for what you want, baby. Use your words.” Yuta blushes, turning his head to the side as if that might hide how red his cheeks are. Taeyong coaxes him to look with a gentle hand on his cheek. “Whatever you want, kitten. We’ll g-give _ohfuck_ we’ll give you anything, okay? You just need to ask.”

Yuta draws in a deep breath, nodding. “W-want him to fuck me while I fuck you,” he manages, a rush of breathless words as Sicheng withdraws his fingers. Even in his delirious state, desperate and trying to find the words he needs, he manages to flash one of those beautiful smiles that leave Taeyong feeling weak. 

“Lift your legs up, Yuta. As much as you can,” Sicheng instructs, a hand rubbing gentle circles against Yuta’s hip. Yuta immediately obeys, parting his legs and drawing them up as much as he’s able with a lapful of Taeyong. Taeyong assists by hooking his arm around the back of Yuta’s knees, holding him in place. All in all it’s a bit tangled, but no one really minds as Sicheng shuffles close and teases the head of his cock against Yuta’s hole. Yuta adjusts to wrap his thighs around Sicheng’s waist, trying to encourage him closer. 

“You’re fucking Taeyongie so well,” Sicheng sighs, one hand guiding his own length while the other strokes affectionately down Taeyong’s side. “So good to us, letting us use you like this. Are you ready?”

Yuta gives an excited little laugh, nodding. “Please, yes please, fuck me so good Sichengie…” As Sicheng starts to push in Yuta slides a hand to the back of Taeyong’s neck, bringing him down for an eager kiss. Taeyong catches Yuta’s whimper, licks it out with a hungry tongue as Sicheng bottoms out. 

“Yuta, kitten,” Taeyong sighs, trailing his lips along Yuta’s jaw. “Is it good? Do you love it?”

Yuta can only nod, looking a bit cross-eyed as Taeyong starts to ride him once more. Their hips work together slowly, Yuta’s cock rubbing at all the delicious spots that make Taeyong squirm. Once they’ve found their rhythm Sicheng joins, pulling out slowly before giving a sharp thrust in. 

“Oh!” Yuta cries out, lips parted and eyelids fluttering. “Oh my god, fuck!” He’s pliant, loose-limbed in his pleasure, clinging to Taeyong like he might shake apart if he lets go. Taeyong can’t stop staring openly at his face, drinking every expression, every sound he makes as they work him over. 

Taeyong keeps his movements languid, a sharp contrast to the punishing rhythm Sicheng sets as he fucks into Yuta. His strokes are long, deep, one hand gripping Yuta’s hip while the other slides forward to tease and pull at Taeyong’s nipples. “God, fuck, the two of you together,” he moans, head falling forward to rest between Taeyong’s shoulderblades.

“Do we look good?” Taeyong pants, swirling and swiveling and bouncing in Yuta’s lap. “Are we pretty together, Sicheng?”

“So pretty, beautiful boys,” Sicheng moans, pinching at Taeyong’s nipple until he yelps. 

With a great deal of effort Yuta reaches up, tangling his fingers in Taeyong’s hair and pulling him closer. He’s able to lean up just enough to get his mouth on the already swollen nub of flesh, licking and sucking and biting like his life depends on it. “Taeyong,” he moans, looking up with sheer desperation in his eyes.

“What is it, kitten?” Taeyong hums, his own cock bobbing with each movement. There’s a sticky puddle of precome collecting on Yuta’s stomach, and Taeyong can’t resist the urge to run his fingers through it, bringing them to Yuta’s lips and forcing them into his mouth. “Here you, ungh, here you go baby, k-keep that tongue busy.”

Yuta sucks dutifully, eyes wide behind the curtain of red fringe that falls into his face. When Sicheng tilts his hips and nails his prostate he gasps and chokes around the digits, eyes rolling upward.

“Look at the faces he makes, Sicheng,” Taeyong whines, movements starting to become more erratic. “He feels so good, mm, his, ah, his dick feels so fucking nice…”

Sicheng reaches down, hand wrapping around Taeyong’s cock and giving a slow stroke. “Are you getting close, Yongie? Going to come all over his chest? Get him nice and filthy, he always looks so good covered in come…” His grip tightens, thumb sliding over the tip to spread the precome leaking there. “Yuta, do you want to see him come?”

Yuta cries out as Sicheng grinds against his prostate, nodding. “Please Taeyong? Please? Want, nngh, want your come, please?”

There’s never been a day in his life that Taeyong has been able to resist Yuta, and he’s not about to start. His breath goes harsh and jagged as he rocks back onto Yuta’s cock and then forward into Sicheng’s hand caught between one pleasure and another as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He can feel his orgasm building, pooling low in his gut, muscles tense and shaking. “Yuta,” he cries, leaning forward to crush their lips together as he spills into Sicheng’s hand, come dribbling onto Yuta’s stomach.

There’s a moment where time seems to stand still, Sicheng’s thrusts slowing down and stopping all together despite Yuta’s groan of protest. He pulls out, helping Taeyong off and grinning as he immediately cuddles at Yuta’s side. 

“Don’t be a brat Yuta, I’m not going anywhere,” he teases. Gripping Yuta by the hips, he guides him firmly onto his stomach, half on top of Taeyong. “There, now you can get kisses while I fuck you.”

The idea seems to please Yuta, who leans in to press his lips to Taeyong’s. Sicheng immediately thrusts in, this time pressing in deep and barely pulling out before pushing back. Yuta whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks at Taeyong’s bottom lip.

“Come on kitten, I want you to come,” Taeyong begs, words slurred as he lays, fucked out, under his boyfriend. “I love your face when you let go, you’re so so beautiful. Come for me Yuta, okay?” His hand reaches down, gripping Yuta’s slick cock and stroking quickly.

Yuta’s been taut like a bow string since they got him out of his pants. He drops his head down, panting roughly against Taeyong’s shoulder as he lets himself focus on the sensations coming at him from all angles. It’s when Sicheng slams hard against his prostate and Taeyong palms the head of his dick that he finally lets go, his climax tearing through him like a natural disaster. It starts in his toes and races all the way up to his head, and he can swear he feels his hair follicles tingling as he shoots into Taeyong’s palm. He can’t form words. He can’t think. All he can do is whimper and whine, back arched as he lets go.

“There you go, baby. So beautiful. You’re so, so lovely,” Taeyong whispers, guiding Yuta’s face up with a gentle hand on his cheek, kissing all over his face. “I love you so much.”

Yuta tries to respond, to return the sentiment, but he’s too busy holding on as Sicheng chases his own release. His nerves are fried, and now when Sicheng hits his prostate it sends sparks of over oversensitivity through him. Still, he keeps his ass pushed up and his shoulders low, holding on until he hears Sicheng cry out and feels the rush of come spilling into him.

They lay there, panting and overheated, clinging to each other for dear life. Sicheng is the first to move, pulling out slowly and helping Yuta lay back next to Taeyong. He stands on shaking legs, wobbling over to grab a cloth before returning to clean them all up.

“How are we all doing?” he asks gently, hands delicate and loving as he wipes the come from their bodies. Taeyong smiles and pats his thigh, Yuta merely huffs a breath and cuddles up against Taeyong. It’s pretty fucking adorable. “I’ll take that as a ‘fine,’” he teases, chucking the cloth before crawling back into bed to spoon behind Yuta.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable peace as their bodies settle. Taeyong is nearly asleep, fingers absently petting through Yuta’s hair, when he hears a very, very soft whisper pressed into the soft skin of his neck.

“I loved my surprise, Taeyongie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it took me a while to get Yuta up! Thanks for being patient, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)


End file.
